1. Field of the Invention:
The invention is directed to an apparatus for holding and storing a plurality of fixtures wherein the fixtures can be pivoted outwardly from the apparatus into a working position.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
During manufacturing, many fixtures are fabricated to correctly hold and position stock for different processing operations, such as welding. As these processing operations may occur at different intervals, the fixture is typically stored in a rack when not in use. The storage rack may be located in an area remote from the work area. In the past, such an arrangement has proved satisfactory because of relatively long production runs with each fixture. However, with the advent of just-in-time inventory and manufacturing systems, production runs have been reduced, resulting in increased changeover costs associated with storing, locating and mounting fixtures.
To overcome this problem, fixtures have been grouped together on fixture holding and working assemblies. In this way, a plurality of fixtures are readily available, so that the operator no longer has to store and retrieve fixtures during a job changeover.